1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device, particularly a device that is applicable to bar handle type vehicles, such as two-wheeled motor vehicles, three-wheeled motor vehicle, and all terrain vehicles (ATV).
2. Description of Related Art
Known in the related art, a vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device controls braking forces for the front and rear wheels in interlock braking of a vehicle, such as a two-wheeled motor vehicle, by applying hydraulic pressure from a pump (e.g. see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2000-6779).
Further, a vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device having a stroke simulator that applies reacting force due to operation of an operation element to the operator is also known in the related art (e.g. see Japanese Patent Examined Publication JP-B-3457190).
A vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device, which has a stroke simulator that is connected to the first hydraulic pressure output channel and applies reacting force corresponding to operational amount of the first operation element to the operation element, is also known in the related art (e.g. see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2002-264787).
The vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device disclosed in JP-A-2002-264787 has an electric hydraulic brake pressure control mode and a mechanical hydraulic brake pressure control mode. As for an electric hydraulic brake pressure control mode, reacting force corresponding to operational force by an operation element is applied to the operation element by actuating a stroke simulator. Further, when problems appear in the electric hydraulic brake pressure control mode, fail safe function is accomplished by switching the electric hydraulic brake pressure control mode into a mechanical hydraulic brake pressure control mode with the components relating to the electric hydraulic brake pressure control mode off and supplying hydraulic brake pressure corresponding to the operational amount in braking directly to wheel cylinders.
However, in the vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device according to the related art, in ABS in operation or interlock braking, because pulsation due to a pump in operation is transmitted to an operation element through channels, it was difficult to achieve good operational sensitivity.